Analysis
by babsalot4906
Summary: It's an essay


Okonkwo is a man of strength, despising weakness is his hobby. His weakness is being weak itself, there's nothing more than to that. He's a normal human being, but has such rash actions to his loved ones. It's a bit sad that he beats his family, but to him he does it for a purpose. They may disobey him and that's one reason why, but sometimes, he just beats them since they're so "Fragile" or weak to him, as I must say. Although he's a strong man, sometimes skill takes over them and they think a bit too high of themselves, Okonkwo tries to toughen up his family, making some scared at times due to his previous actions. Deep down inside him, he's a good guy, but his weakness just blocks his emotions, making him a bit violent for my taste. At times when fighting occurs, he's a great man to be fighting along with, side by side, winning the fight. It's true he cuts off heads, but he did it for reasons. Violent, but he has a soft side, maybe that's why he has wives that still stay by his side. His kids love him as a father, but they get scared once in a while because of his thunderous voice and his rash actions.

Strong men can come in many shapes and sizes. I'd say Okonkwo, is a tall man, with muscles. He may have a hard face, as in a bit emotionless, but suffering heart within. There's not much to say about clothing, since men like him at that time may have worn just loin clothes, or shirts made out of whatever material they have. Besides being a bit rip, with muscles every where. His hair must have been short, having abs and what not. But this may be a bit overexagerated, since there is not much food there to become huge. Okonkwo, may have markings on his body, or even some piercings, but that is just a suggestion. There's not much to say about what he looks like, the book barely describes his attire and what not.

It's true that some have cool personalities, or even a bit insane. Okonkwo however happens to be a bit harsh. It's a mix between goodhearted and aggressive, even brutal in a way, but still a bit rude and ignorant, as well as a jerk. Men aren't supposed to point a gun at their wife's head, that's a bit crazy. Okonkwo's action made it obvious that he is not afraid to beat even your love. This isn't permitted in normal life or else you'll be in jail, for even putting the weapon next to her, aiming and firing as well. There may be a hint that he actually cares, but he does. He just doesn't show it, but his daughter knows this because she understands him. Okonkwo doesn't want to be seen weak like his father, with the reputation he built up, he wouldn't want to be disgraced or ashamed. Since his father was weak, he had a shameful death. He definitely doesn't want to have a death as bad as his father's so he shields his emotions, making sure he won't be considered as one.

He's definitely not motivated by his father, with the actions of him, who would. No one would want to follow in someone's footsteps to become a nobody and die a shameful death. His father couldn't even support his family well, how much more if Okonkwo followed in his footsteps. Okonkwo wouldn't be the man he is this day, he would've died, have no wives and probably die of starvation. The thing that kept him going was the fact he didn't want to end up like a good for nothing like his father. His weakness was to show weakness, so he keeps it inside him. He's a strong man, hiding his emotions so only few can understand his feelings. It's a bit hard to tell if he suffered along the way, because it seemed like he enjoyed fighting, cutting off heads and what not. Murder is what he commited with his son he took in. Another accidental murder was when his gun exploded killing a son of another. Death and fighting wasn't his intention, he's just scared of any sign of weakness and can't help to act on his behalf.

Wouldn't you think a man as Okonkwo himself, know the meaning of love. It doesn't show how he loves his wives, but it just makes you imagine he loves them. When he acts like his brute self, it's so hard to imagine that a guy like him is still loved by his loved ones. When a man commits such acts like Okonkwo, the place where you end up is in jail or a death sentence for accidental deaths by his own hands.


End file.
